1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing system that executes image mixing processing for mixing a print image as a mixed image from a plurality of frames included in video data is known. For example, in a printing system disclosed in JP-A-2005-284636, a print image is created by detecting deviation (amount of movement) between frames included in video data occurring with the elapse of time and generating a sub pixel on the basis of the amount of movement between the frames.
However, in order to mix the print image while generating sub pixels from a plurality of frames, it is necessary to prepare a storage region with a storage capacity corresponding to several times the data size of a frame. Accordingly, when the number of pixels of a frame is much larger than the data size, mixing of the print image may not be performed with the storage capacity prepared beforehand. In addition, the improvement in image quality obtained by mixing tends to be reduced as the number of pixels of an original frame image increases, that is, as the data size increases.